Egyptian Midsummer
by Runaway.To.Mexico
Summary: Vampires have been around for thousands of years, all thanks to one girl whom the Gods did not seem to favor. Rated M just to be safe.


"Push, push!" the midwife ordered the screaming woman in front of her. The dark Egyptian woman screamed one final time before the house was filled with a child's scream. The dark Egyptian woman started to pant and tried to relax, waiting for her turn to hold her first child. The midwife cleaned the blood off the small babe with a soft cotton cloth before looking over the baby for any health issues. After her seal of approval she handed the woman's baby to her.

"You have a healthy baby girl, mistress. She's beautiful." the midwife cooed over the tiny child as the child still cried. The mother brought the child to her chest for nourishment and comfort. The baby instantly stopped crying as she fed. The midwife and mother simply watched the child with smiles on their faces, until the large mat covering the door opening was forcefully pushed away. A light skinned Egyptian man rushed in with a worried look until he saw the child and his wife.

"Thank Wadjet for this healthy child." he said, kneeling down by his wife to lay a callused hand upon the child's head. His loving smile spread across his face, looking up at his wife with childish excitement.

"What shall you name him?" The wife smiled.

"I will name her Olufemi." The father smiled and planted a loving kiss upon the child's head.

"Our first born may not be a son, but she will be loved no different. She is beautiful."

The midwife later left, leaving the husband, wife, and newborn girl to rest for the rest of the night. They spend hours talking to their daughter and imagining a life for her in the future and what they would all do together. Their moment of happiness died when the mat once again moved out of the way to reveal a woman with expensive jewelry and cosmetics placed upon her.

The mysterious new woman silently walked up to them, despite their curious questions. The woman stretched her hands out to the baby and politely asked to hold the child. The parents, knowing this woman was either a noble, priestess, or part of the pharaohs court, they couldn't deny her, her wish, being the farmers they were. The mother gently placed her newborn baby in the woman's hands with a worried glance.

The woman brought the baby to her chest and placed a slender finger between the girl's brows. The noblewoman closed her eyes and smiled.

"This baby is destined for greatness, just as the goddess Isis had predicted."

The father and mother grasped each others' hands and gave each other loving smiles.

"Who are you, kind woman, to predict this?" the father asked. The noblewoman didn't spare them a glance as she tapped the baby's nose and traced the tiny fingers with her own.

"I am the head priestess for the cult temple of Isis in Thebes, and my name is unimportant. Isis has told me a child in this small farming village would be born into greatness. For good or for evil is undetermined yet, so the baby must be watched carefully."

"We will do our best, Priestess." the mother said, calmly waiting for the return of her daughter. The priestess gave them a sad smile and shook her head.

"No. She will be taken in and raised at the temple of Ra, which one, I'm not telling you because this child must not be allowed to know of her real parents. I'm sorry." The father began to weep angry tears and the mother tried to move out of bed, but her husband was holding her back.

"You cannot take my child from me! I will not allow it! I will hunt you down and kill you if you take her!" the mother shouted, tears of hate spilling from her eyes as she pointed an accusatory finger at the high priestess. The priestess nodded, her face hidden of all emotion.

"You must calm down for I will not hesitate to send the palace guards in to kill you if need be. Stay in bed and never search out your child." she warned the mother, with the baby now crying in her arms at all the commotion.

"My baby," the mother sobbed, shoving the husband out of her way and stood up, her body incredibly sore, and scratched the high priestess across her eye as she leaped at the woman. The husband let out a mangled cry for his child as the two women fell. The priestess called for the guards as she protectively cradled the baby from harm as she landed on her back.

Four palace guards rushed in instantly and ripped the hysterical mother from the priestess and proceeded to stab the woman to death with their spears. Her cries of agony and rage filled the night and the father cried for his wife and child as the color disappeared from his skin and made him look deathly.

The high priestess nodded to the husband as a goodbye and he depressingly returned it, understanding the Gods had something to do with this whole ordeal. The last thing he would do is defy the Gods, but first thing in the morning he would pray and fast for a better life and too see his daughter one last time.

The noblewoman, who now adorned three deep claw marks, walked away from the house and town, her face bleeding and with the screaming child.

* * *

Hello everyone~.

Obviously Im just starting out and it would be nice if I could get your thoughts on this.

I have quite a few ideas for this story so please don't give up on me! :)

This is only a prolougue and it should be getting longer as the chapters come.

Have a wonderful day/afternoon/night.


End file.
